


Not to Acquiesce

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, set some point later in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So let me get this straight,’ Stiles said slowly from where he was picking at a loose thread on his bed sheets. ‘All the time we thought we’d rescued you from Mexico, you were actually still entombed there. But in a completely different temple?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. 
> 
> But after 402 this popped into my head and refused to leave. So I wrote it. 
> 
> I also have no idea how to tag this, so if you feel it needs any specific tags, then let me know and I'll add them. 
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful Arineat. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

‘So let me get this straight,’ Stiles said slowly from where he was picking at a loose thread on his bed sheets. ‘All the time we thought we’d rescued you from Mexico, you were actually still entombed there. But in a completely different temple?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah.’ 

He hadn’t thought Stiles would believe him, but Stiles was the only one who might, so Derek had taken a chance. Which was why he was in Stiles’ room, wondering why it stunk of coyote and why Stiles looked so drained. It was definitely him, Derek was sure. But he looked worse than when the nogitsune had used his body and Derek wanted to know _why_. 

‘If it makes you feel any better, Kate thought the me you rescued was the real one, too.’ 

‘It really doesn’t,’ Stiles admitted. ‘How did you even...’

‘Escape?’ 

Stiles nodded.

‘I… can’t tell you.’

‘How can you not know? I mean -’

‘Stiles,’ Derek interrupted. ‘I didn’t say I didn’t know. I said I couldn’t tell.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘Why not?’ 

‘Because I was asked not to.’

In the end it had been Cora who had rescued him. Although she was still being cagey about how she had known where he was. Then he’d been sent packing back to Beacon Hills, with the vague and dire warning that things were about to get really bad. Because everything that had come before was just the warm-up act. 

Hurt flashed across Stiles’ face. 

‘It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,’ Derek said. If that was the case he’d have let Stiles keep thinking he didn’t know how he’d escaped. ‘But I also don’t necessarily trust the same people you do.’ He glanced pointedly around the room. ‘I don’t even know some of them.’ 

Stiles frowned, but then his face cleared in understanding before flushing red. ‘You mean Malia.’ 

‘Do I?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah, uh, I’m guessing you can smell her in the room.’ His skin turned even redder. ‘Smell us.’ 

Derek nodded. He could smell coyote. And sex. But he could also smell pain, guilt, desperation, confusion and shame. It was a familiar cocktail.

‘So, yeah. Malia. My girlfriend.’ 

Derek didn’t say anything. Didn’t know what to say in the face of such an overwhelming lack of enthusiasm before he’d had a chance to meet Malia himself and see if he could work out what was going on. Although he had his suspicions and it made his skin crawl. 

‘Okay,’ Derek said carefully, not wanting to risk alienating Stiles. 

‘She, uh, was a coyote for, like, eight years and I was, am, helping her learn how to be human again.’ 

‘She would have been an adult by coyote years,’ Derek said, trying not to let himself get distracted by the misery and pain pouring off Stiles. 

Stiles flinched. ‘What? Oh. Yeah. I guess. But she didn’t know much about humaning, so Scott, I and the others have been helping her.’ 

‘I see.’ He didn’t. Not really. There were too many questions that didn’t add up, even with the scant amount of information he had. But he knew it felt wrong. 

‘But, dude, I’m confused. What about the young Derek that we rescued?’ 

‘Apparently he was made from me, was giving at least a portion of my memories and would be good enough to fool, well, everyone. Scent included.’ And it wasn’t like there was anyone who knew Derek well enough to notice the little things that didn’t make sense.

‘Is that why your - his - eyes are yellow?’ 

Derek leant forward on the chair, resting his elbows on his knees, intrigued. ‘Yellow eyes?’ 

Stiles nodded. 

‘Werewolves don’t have yellow eyes,’ he murmured. 

‘So if the you that isn’t you has yellow eyes, what is he?’ 

‘I really don’t know. I, uh, have to make some phone calls later. There are people who might be able to find out. But I think we need to talk to your dad. There are things he needs to know that should help shed some light on what’s been happening in Beacon Hills.’ 

Stiles sighed, but heaved himself off his feet. It was like every moment took its toll. Derek had never seen Stiles move so slowly before. Not even when he’d been in pain. 

‘Can you tell me anything?’ Stiles asked, opening the bedroom door. 

‘That Scott and I should never have let Deucalion go,’ he said, following Stiles down the stairs. ‘That made a lot of things worse.’ 

‘Oh. Deucalion. I wish I could be more surprised. Anything else?’ 

‘Kate’s working with a mercenary. The one who saved Isaac.’ 

‘You mean Braeden?’ 

Derek snatched Stiles’ keys away from him, stilling him with a hand on his shoulder. ‘What do you know about her?’

Stiles opened the front door, letting Derek walk out first. ‘That you - the other you, obviously - and Peter hired her to find Kate and that so far she hasn’t had any luck.’

Derek snorted. ‘I’m not surprised.’ 

‘That and you were fucking for a while.’

Derek choked on whatever he’d been about to say. ‘What now?’

‘Fucking,’ Stiles repeated. 

Derek tried to suppress the way he flinched, but Stiles’ eyes softened and Derek knew he’d seen. 

‘Come on,’ Stiles said. ‘Don’t you have super important information to impart onto my dad?’ 

‘Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do.’ Shaking his head to clear it, he ignored Stiles’ protests as he piled him into the passenger seat. When he was behind the wheel, Derek said, ‘I think Braeden’s also working for Deucalion.’ 

‘Dude, pretty soon we’re going to need a flow chart to keep track of all the backstabbing and double crossing.’ He turned to stare at Derek. ‘And what about you? What’s your stake in all this?’ 

For a second Derek considered driving in silence, but he wanted Stiles to know that he was trustworthy. Especially as Derek had the feeling Stiles was going to need to trust him sooner rather than later. 

‘I don’t want anyone more innocents to die. I want to protect the people of Beacon Hills.’ He paused, but decided to continue. ‘And I want to know why my family was murdered. There are too many unanswered questions surrounding it.’ 

Stiles chewed on his lip, and Derek looked away.

‘Does anyone else know you’re, well, back? Here? I don’t even know what word to use.’ 

Derek glanced over at him. ‘Only you.’ 

‘R...really?’ 

Derek nodded, not quite trusting himself to say anything more. It didn’t really seem like the time to tell Stiles how Derek’s anchor had changed or how his presence had kept Derek sane while he’d been trapped. There would be time for that later, when everything was calmer and Stiles wasn’t fraying as much around the edges. 

‘I don’t know what that imposter has been saying or doing in my stead.’ 

Stiles was quiet for a second. ‘You don’t think it’s like maybe a part of you or anything?’ 

Derek shook his head, slowing for a traffic light. 

‘Then I guess we have to work out what it is, why it’s here and what it’s doing.’ 

Derek huffed. ‘Not a lot then.’

Stiles sighed. ‘We can just add it to the long list of shit we already have to deal with.’ 

‘It’s a long list, huh?’ 

‘Yeah. Oh, hey. If you’re really you and you haven’t spoken to anyone else, that means you haven’t spoken to Peter yet?’ 

‘No.’ Derek wanted to put that off for as long as he could.

‘So you don’t know about the super-secret vault under the school being broken into and the hundred and seventeen millions dollars being stolen?’ 

‘What?’ Although that would explain why Kate had needed a weaker, younger him. 

‘Dude, you’re stupid rich. How have you been living in an abandoned warehouse and a condemned apartment?’ 

‘Not the point, Stiles.’

‘Then what is the point?’ 

‘That things have got a lot more difficult.’

‘They have? How?’ 

‘’We kind of needed money, Stiles. Where do you think I was going to get it?’ 

‘Oh.’ 

\---

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at Derek. There was a part of his brain wondering if he was being played, if the Derek he’d been talking to with Scott and Malia earlier was the real one and this was the imposter. But he knew, deep down, that the Derek driving his jeep and shooting him concerned looks was the real Derek. 

The few times he’d seen Derek over the last few months there had been something off about him. He’d been simultaneously out of control and passive. It had been like his presence had been muted. 

But with this Derek, he didn’t feel any of that. 

The idea that everyone had been trusting a fake Derek paled in the face of a horrible realisation. ‘Oh my god. You… you were trapped all that time. Shit, Derek. We thought we saved you. If we’d known -’

‘Hey, hey,’ Derek said, grabbing his wrist. ‘None of that. It’s not your fault.’

‘If we’d known...’

‘But you didn’t.’

Stiles focused on the warmth of Derek’s hand around his wrist and forced himself to breathe slowly. ‘Sorry,’ he said, hating how shaky his voice was. ‘That’s been happening more and more ever since, well -’ He waved his hand weakly in the air ‘- you know. I get panicky real quick.’

Derek frowned. ‘How were you after the nogitsune?’ 

Stiles shrugged. ‘Okay. I guess it sometimes takes time for trauma to rear its ugly head, huh?’ 

‘Or maybe someone is making you feel and think that,’ Derek said, pulling into the parking lot. 

‘What?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘One thing at a time. First, we talk to your dad. Then we talk.’

Stiles wanted to demand that Derek tell him immediately, but he was just too tired to fight. Instead he slid out of the jeep, stumbling as his feet hit the ground. 

Derek was there, steadying him and Stiles flashed him a grateful smile. ‘Been happening more lately,’ he said as they walked towards the entrance. ‘I can hardly get through the warm-up at lacrosse without losing my breath at the moment.’ 

Derek’s brow knitted together in worry and Stiles found himself wondering how long he’d been able to read all of Derek’s frowns. It was less disturbing than he thought it would be. 

Stiles opened the door, letting Derek in first. 

They hadn’t even made it past the front desk when Parrish grabbed Derek - probably going for a kiss, Stiles assumed - and Derek had him slammed up against the wall, hand dangerously close to his throat. 

‘Shit. Shit, I didn’t think -’

‘Derek,’ Parrish spluttered. ‘What the hell?’ 

‘How do you know who I am?’ Derek demanded. 

‘How do I - because I’m your boyfriend?’

Derek dropped Parrish like he’d been burned and back quickly away. Stiles didn’t think it was a coincidence that he ended up at Stiles’ side, eyeing Parrish suspiciously. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ Parrish asked, stepping warily away from the wall. 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. 

Derek turned to him. ‘Stiles?’

‘I should have warned you, I’m sorry. It kind of slipped my mind.’

Derek’s whole body was tense and without really thinking about it, Stiles laid a hand on Derek’s arm. ‘I should have said.’

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘You think?’ 

‘Uh, guys -’

They both turned back to Parrish, who, Stiles realised, couldn’t stop glancing at where Stiles was clutching Derek’s arm. 

‘Is this like an amnesia thing?’ 

‘Uh, sort of,’ Stiles said, wincing. ‘Come on. We need to talk to my dad and you need to hear… some of this.’

Parrish led the way but before Stiles got more than a couple of feet further into the station a finger snagged the back of his jeans and Stiles stumbled back into Derek. 

‘Stiles,’ he said softly, ‘what the fuck?’

‘You - the other one, obviously - told Parrish about the supernatural when they started going out.’ Stiles was close enough to Derek that he felt him tense. ‘Turns out his dad is half something supernatural and he felt pulled towards Beacon Hills. So he just needs to know that there are two of you, and one of them is out of bounds.’ 

‘But then he goes.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah.’ 

Dad looked surprised when the three of them traipsed into his office, and Stiles very carefully shut the door behind them. He trusted that Derek would hear anyone entering the station way before they got to the door. ‘Stiles, Parrish, Derek. What’s wrong?’ 

‘Uh, well, you see, Dad, the thing is -’

Derek rolled his eyes and stepped forward. ‘I only got back into town about three hours ago. The person you all thought was me, isn’t.’ 

‘Bullshit,’ Parrish said, from where he was standing to the side of Dad. ‘Like hell you’re Derek.’

‘How the hell would you know,’ Derek snapped back. ‘You don’t even know me.’

Parrish reared back like he’d been slapped and Stiles felt kinda sorry for him. But also kinda not. 

‘Explain,’ Dad said. 

‘Derek’s been buried under a Mexican temple, not unlike Sleeping Beauty, until a couple of days ago,’ Stiles said. ‘And all that time something has been here, masquerading as Derek.’

‘And you’re just taking his word for it?’ Parrish demanded. 

‘No, I’m not.’ He turned to Derek. ‘Show them.’ When Derek stared at him with a blank look, Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Derek sighed and flashed his eyes. 

‘Whoa,’ Parrish said. ‘Your eyes are blue.’ 

Derek’s bitchface was truly impressive and when it became clear he wasn’t going to respond, Stiles did. ‘Derek’s eyes should be blue. Are blue.’ 

‘Is that all you’ve got?’ Dad asked. 

Stiles shook his head. ‘I know Derek’s never really been a chatty Cathy, but it’s like the other Derek couldn’t wait to get away from me. And I’d mention things he should get, but he always be really vague in his answers, like he didn’t really know what I was talking about. I thought it was something to do with recovering from the deaging thing. But maybe he just didn’t know.’ 

‘So you’re trying to tell me that my boyfriend -’

‘Is probably some kind of supernatural critter planning to wreak havoc and murder everyone dead? Yeah, probably.’ 

‘Stiles, that’s still not conclusive proof,’ Dad said. 

‘Look, I was talking to Malia, Scott and Derek all the way across town. When I left, Derek was with Scott and Malia. I got home this Derek was there and when I called Scott, he said Derek was still with him.’

‘Okay, so you’ve made the case for two Derek’s. But how do you know this one isn’t the fake?’ 

‘Because no-one glares at me like Derek does and these last few months, it’s been kinda weak.’

‘Stiles -’

Stiles threw up his hands. ‘I just do.’ 

‘We could ask Deaton,’ Parrish suggested. 

Derek stepped forward, alarm on his face. ‘No.’ 

‘So you don’t want us asking the one person in this town who could tell us the truth?’ Parrish scoffed. ‘Sir, I don’t believe -’

‘No,’ Derek snapped. ‘I don’t want you asking -’ Derek stopped talking and turned to Dad. ‘I’d prefer to talk privately. To only you and Stiles.’

‘Derek, Parrish is -’

‘You’re the only two I trust.’ 

Stiles felt a jolt at Derek’s words. It had been a long time since he’d actually believed anyone trusted him, but Derek sounded utterly sincere. 

Dad and Derek stared at each other for a long moment before Dad nodded. 

‘Parrish, this isn’t a reflection on you -’

Derek snorted and Stiles elbowed him in the side. 

Glaring at Derek, Parrish said, ‘I’ll wait outside.’

‘And don’t tell fake Derek we know he’s a fake,’ Stiles added. 

‘We’ll call you back in a little while,’ Dad promised. ‘Work out what we’re going to do later.’ 

Derek didn’t relax until Parrish stepped out the room. 

\---

Derek closed the door behind the deputy, relieved to have him gone from the room. It was weird to think that he was dating someone that he thought was Derek. Derek waited until he was far enough away not to listen in before he turned back to Stiles and the sheriff.

The sheriff was still sat behind his desk , looking troubled and Stiles was sitting in a chair, hunched in on himself, hugging his hoodie to him. 

‘What didn’t you want to say in front of Parrish?’ the sheriff asked. 

‘That I don’t want you asking the person who I believe knows more about the death of my family than he’s letting on and who is mostly likely trying to kill Stiles.’ 

The sheriff exploded out of his chair. ‘What?’ 

‘Deaton isn’t trying to kill me,’ Stiles protested. ‘He’s creepy and doles out information like it’s golddust, but he’s not trying to kill me.’ 

His heartbeat became increasingly erratic as he spoke. 

‘You don’t believe that,’ Derek said. 

‘I don’t know what I believe any more,’ Stiles said softly. 

‘Derek, I am telling you right now, you better explain to me what you meant by that,’ the sheriff said, sinking slowly back into his chair. 

It wasn’t apparent on his face, but Derek could feel the sheriff’s rage at the thought of anyone hurting Stiles. It wasn’t exactly surprising. They had always been obviously close and Stiles had been through so much over the years that Derek totally understood why the sheriff was so protective. 

‘I shouldn’t tell you this, but Cora was the one who found me.’ While Stiles might have let Derek get away with not telling him how he was found, Derek could immediately tell that if he tried that with the sheriff he’d lose any chance he had of convincing him about the dangers Beacon Hills was in. 

‘See?’ Stiles said, gesturing between Derek and the sheriff, ‘Definitely him.’ 

The sheriff rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Carry on,’ he said to Derek. 

‘With her were some druids, a few shapeshifters and some hunters -’

‘Hunters?’ Stiles exclaimed. ‘What’s Cora doing with hunters?’ 

‘Relax, Stiles. They’re good. They don’t agree with the way hunters operate.’ 

‘Oh. Okay then. And?’ 

‘And the druids explained what Deaton did when he asked you, Scott and Allison to sacrifice yourselves.’ 

Stiles’ face fell at the mention of Allison’s face, but he motioned for Derek to keep talking. 

‘When you all died -’

‘You died?’ exclaimed the sheriff, going pale. ‘He died?’ 

‘Uh, yeah. Kinda.’ Stiles winced. ‘Sorry, Dad.’ 

‘You’re telling me about it later. All the stuff you omitted or trivialised. But for now, Derek, keep talking.’

‘For all intents and purposes, Stiles, Scott and Allison were dead for several hours,’ Derek said, hating the look he was putting on the sheriff’s face. 

‘And what did it do?’

‘Basically it made them all susceptible to spiritual and mental attacks. The druids think Deaton was hoping it would be too much for Stiles to cope with, if he even survived the sacrifice. But it backfired. Instead it made Stiles more open to the nemeton, but also made him more vulnerable to attacks like from the nogitsune.’ 

‘But he tried to save Stiles from the nogitsune.’

‘I think he was trying to kill the nogitsune, but I think he was using the opportunity to get a two for one deal.’

‘Wow,’ Stiles said, sounding dazed. ‘Just wow.’ 

‘I think you’re a threat to Deaton’s plan,’ Derek said. 

He didn’t say anything, but Derek was fairly certain he was a threat to Deaton’s plan, too. It would explain why he’d never revealed himself as emissary when Derek had become alpha and why he’d abandoned him just when he needed all the guidance he could get. 

‘Huh?’ 

‘The druids didn’t think you were the primary target of the sacrifice.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath. ‘Scott.’ 

Derek nodded, surprised Stiles had got it so quickly. ‘How did you know?’ 

‘Because Deaton was Scott’s anchor for the sacrifice. Allison got Isaac and all they really had between them was attempted murder. I got Lydia and all we really had was my epic crush on her. Neither of them would be strong enough to anchor anyone.’ 

‘No,’ Derek agreed, thinking about his own anchor. ‘They wouldn’t.’

‘But Scott thinks of Deaton like a father. Has done since he started working there and he always listens to him.’ 

‘And if you weren’t there, there would be no-one to question his intentions and try and make Scott think independently.’ Derek’s had nightmares about the havoc Scott would have left in his wake if Stiles hadn’t been there.

‘So do you think he’s working with Kate and the others?’ the sheriff interrupted.

Derek shook his head. ‘I think he has his own play and all this is just getting in his way.’

Stiles laughed. ‘That’s kinda funny.’

‘So, what’s your best guess about what’s going to happen?’ the sheriff asked. 

‘Before I tell you all about everything the druids told me we need to talk about Stiles.’ 

‘What about my son?’ the sheriff asked as Stiles said, ‘Me? What about me?’ 

Derek dropped into the chair next to Stiles and leaned over, pressing a hand to Stiles’ arm. Black veins travelled up his arm and both Stiles and the sheriff watched, rapt. ‘He’s in pain.’

‘Guilt,’ Stiles choked out. ‘It’s guilt.’ 

Derek knew he was talking about Allison and everything his body had been forced to do while he was possessed. And it was probably a lot to do with his mom, too. When they were alone again, Derek was determined to make sure that Stiles knew that none of it was his fault and he had nothing to atone for. He didn’t want Stiles suffering under a weight of self-loathing like Derek had. And still was, even if he’d made his peace with some of it. 

Derek shook his head. ‘We can only take physical pain away like this.’ 

‘I don’t understand,’ the sheriff said. ‘What does that mean?’ 

‘That something is happening that’s giving Stiles a great deal of pain.’ 

The sheriff looked horrified. ‘How isn’t he noticing?’ 

‘It has to have happened gradually,’ Derek said, taking his hand away from Stiles, refusing to let it linger. He leaned back in the chair. ‘So he didn’t notice and eventually he could endure terrific pain without even noticing.’ 

‘I still don’t get it.’ 

‘I’m not sure, but I think something is draining his life force.’ 

The sheriff paled, turning almost grey. ‘What?’ 

Stiles was now slumped boneless in the chair, pain free for the first time in probably weeks. Derek wasn’t surprised that he was late to react. 

‘What’s so special about my life force?’ he asked. 

‘You mean apart from the fact that you’re still standing weeks after someone started to drain it?’ 

‘So?’ 

‘Deaton told you about being a spark, yeah?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘What about it?’ 

‘Yours is strong and -’ He hesitated before plowing on ‘- I think it’s now connected to the nemeton.’ 

Stiles blinked up at him. 

‘I also think it’s why the nogitsune went after you. It wanted to possess the strongest being in Beacon Hills. And that’s you.’

‘Oh, hell,’ the sheriff muttered under his breath. Leaning back in his chair, looking both startled and resigned, the sheriff ran a hand over his face.

Stiles didn’t catch it, too busy staring at Derek. ‘Don’t be stupid,’ Stiles scoffed, his heartbeat rocketing. ‘I’m not powerful. Have you met me?’ 

‘You are,’ Derek told him. ‘I think it’s your life force that’s powering.. okay, backtrack a second. I was also told that there would be someone here who’s not what they seem -’

Both Stiles and the sheriff snorted. It almost made Derek smile. 

‘Like a shade, and they would need a lot of juice to keep the charade going. I think whoever it is, is using your spark to do just that.’ 

‘Do you have any idea who?’ the sheriff asked. 

‘Some,’ Derek hedged. 

‘Then who -’

‘Someone who is new to the group,’ Stiles said quietly, but his voice cutting across his dad’s easily. ‘Someone who has found a way to stay close. To me.’ He looked Derek in the eye. ‘Right?’ 

‘I think so,’ Derek said reluctantly. 

‘Malia,’ the sheriff said, closing his eyes briefly and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Derek nodded. 

Stiles closed his eyes. ‘That makes more sense than her liking _me_ , I suppose. I should have known.’

Derek shifted his chair around so he could reach for Stiles’ wrist, squeezing gently to get his attention. ‘Hey, no. You don’t think like that.’

‘But -’

‘She used you, Stiles. It doesn’t matter if she’s aware of it or if someone is manipulating her to do it. What she’s coercing you into doing is wrong and it’s not your fault.’

‘Yeah. Okay.’ 

‘And it’s not about you. You know that, right?’ 

Stiles glanced away. 

‘You know what happened with Kate.’ 

Stiles’ eyes snapped to his. ‘Yeah.’ 

‘Was that my fault?’ 

‘Don’t be an idiot,’ Stiles snapped. 

‘So take your own advice.’

Stiles stared at him for a moment before nodding once. ‘But we need to find out why she’s using me and who she’s working with and she might tell me if -’

‘Stiles, stop. We need to know that stuff, yeah, but what you’re thinking, we aren’t doing.’

‘But -’

‘Derek’s right, son.’ Derek nearly jumped, having nearly forgotten that the sheriff was still there and glared at Stiles’ smirk. ‘That’s a terrible idea and it will get you killed.’ 

‘How are you two so sure you know what I’m thinking?’ 

‘Because we know you,’ Derek told him. 

‘Oh, shut up,’ Stiles grumbled. ‘The both of you.’ 

‘So you have information I need to know, Derek. Is that right?’ 

Derek stood, taking the chair next to Stiles again. ‘Yes, sheriff.’ 

‘Then we better get started, don’t you think?’

**Author's Note:**

> And that's pretty much it. 
> 
> My beta was like, and? What happens next? 
> 
> I have no clue. I just needed to get this out of my head. If I have sudden inspiration, I'll go for it, but as it stands, this is where it ends.


End file.
